Best Served Chilled
by PouringRain-BlazingStorm
Summary: Take one American, add a Brit and his brothers, a Frog's leg, one or two Italians, pinch of German macho, Danish brawn, Dutch made drugs and a dash of anything else you please. Mix well in a large bowl then set to cool. VariousxOC
1. Abducted! In the Hall

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba, Sithi uhm ingonyama!"

I have a teacup Pomeranian and my cousins and I like to lift him into the air and say "Simba!" (though his name is Zorro...) We also take the stance that Rafiki takes...It's fun.

...That has nothing to do with this, but(!) that doesn't mean that its not important. Yes, yes, the random facts of life are always best to be learned.

Anywho - I do not own hetalia. I want to, but I don't.

Enjoy a little Netherlands pedo-ishness.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to~!"<p>

America ignored her and continued to pout. His firm grasp on her wrist did not lessen as he literally dragged her down the hall towards the conference room door.

"No way am I leaving you alone after you ruined my limited addition poster of Captain America!"

His voice broke at the mention of the destruction of his prized possession.

"But Kentucky made me do it! It was a dare! A dare, Alfred. How was I to say no? You taught me better than that. Plus," she looked to the side with a pout of her own, "I didn't mean to spill the bleach on the poster…I just sorta tripped…"

Hawaii trailed off as America sniffed in sadness at his loss. He was not leaving her alone with the rest of his superhero collection as he went to a two week long conference. So, with a flashing light bulb idea, he had decided to bring his island state with him.

America threw open the door and announced his presence to, literally, the rest of the world. Hawaii hung dangling in America's grip, face red at the strange stares she was receiving. She wasn't a nation, she didn't belong here. While some held confusion, others held joy.

"Hawaii! What are you doing here?"

Spain's blinding smile met her eyes but before she could respond America butted in.

"Please don't speak to my state. She's in the dog house right now."

And with that he took his seat and made her sit at his side on the floor.

'Okay so maybe I shouldn't have listened to Kentucky…I guess I do deserve this.'

She sighed. Craning her neck Hawaii tried to find familiar faces. She spotted England and France who just raised their brows at her; Japan who blushed and looked away; Belgium waved and winked; Romano gave a head nod and Netherland just blinked at her.

Hawaii sat there for hours, not able to speak or do anything to quench her boredom. America was having a great time and almost forgot about her. It wasn't until England reminded America of her that he dragged her to their hotel room on the fourth floor. Even after the meeting was over she wasn't allowed to associate with anyone.

Hawaii stared blankly as America got ready for dinner. His brother and his two fathers were having dinner together and he was deciding which shirt to wear.

"What am I going to eat?"

"I'll bring you home something."

"…you can't keep me locked in here Alfred."

He looked up from his suitcase, "Listen. If you behave tonight, tomorrow I'm let you roam free for a while."

"Really?"

The corner of his lips twitched up at the ends, "Yup! But only if you're good!"

She pushed his hand away when he went to ruffle her hair and pouted, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"No, but you'll always be the baby."

The next day left Hawaii in a better mood. Instead of sitting on the floor she had a seat next to America and was able to speak with all the nations she wanted. She made sure to arrive to the meeting early and had a good chat with Belgium. Belgium tried to include her brother but he was unresponsive. He only gave nods here and there but otherwise he was too fried to comprehend the high pitched squeals and giggles.

When the meeting started, today was Germany's turn on the podium, Hawaii spent the time on America's laptop. When scanning the room her eyes made contact with Netherlands'. She looked away but couldn't help but look over again. Once more she looked into his eyes, but this time she couldn't look away. She blushed remembering when she was younger how she had the biggest crush on him. Unfortunately for Hawaii, Belgium caught the look between the two and smiled in a very terrifying way that made Romano inch away from her.

Hawaii would switch between the computer screen and Netherlands. She took in his appearance and let her mind wonder to places that Alfred and her brothers would frown at. When Germany called the meeting adjourned she concluded that she still wasn't over the silent drug lord.

She stood and walked to the door behind an arguing America, England and France. She lost her footing as a large body ploughed into her. A hand grabbed her upper arm and steadied her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine than-"

She trailed off as she craned her neck to look at her saviour.

"No problem."

Netherlands held her gaze and watched as her cheeks were set ablaze. He smirks slightly while bringing her hand to his lips before he walked out of the room and to the elevator.

Hawaii paused, mind empty. She was awaked by America's voice telling her that they were going to get something to eat. She hurried after the bickering trio and silent Canadian.

Belgium hid in the shadows and released a laugh that would make Russia proud.

It was eleven pm the same day and Hawaii was locked out of her room. Alfred had the only key and he was passed out inside. He and the others had gotten so drunk it wasn't funny. So when [Name] went to get some fresh air, away from the smell of alcohol, the door had slammed shut and America was in no state to hear her cries to open up.

So she wandered the halls, the thought of going to the front desk and getting another key never crossed her mind. She came to the last door on the left and went to make an about face but was interrupted by a cloth over her mouth. Her vision went dark.

Hawaii awoke bound and gagged on a bed…in a sketchy nighty with lace and frills. She wriggled and twisted her hands hoping to get the ropes loose. They only cut into her skin, the knot was too tight. Frustrated she began to look around the room to a. figure out whose room it was and b. find and escape route. Getting to the door would be impossible as her ankles were crossed together and restrained.

She located a black suitcase in the corner. It was closed so she couldn't tell what clothes were in there but there was a tiny red, blue and white flag on it. It was too small and too far to tell which county it was. After all there were only how many countries in the world with those colours?

She went into another wriggling fit but stopped when she heard the door click open. She paused like a deer in headlights. Who strutted in left Hawaii's face red and very aware of the length of the small slip.

Netherlands was humming a low tune, a catchy song that was big back home. He walked to his suitcase and flipped the top. Grabbing a pair of stripped bottoms he turned but halted. He took in the figure on his bed and smirked. He dumped the pants and sat on the bed.

Hawaii watched, extremely nervous, as to what Netherlands was going to do next. To her shock (and pleasure) he ran his hand up and down her leg stopping at the rope constricting her ankles. He began to untie them and tossed the rope behind him. He crawled up to her while pushing her legs apart.

Hawaii's face was ready to explode but she made a mental note to thank America in the morning.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did.<p>

It was a request I did for someone on another site.

More to come~!


	2. It's Like So Totally Okay!

Ugh, fifteen more minutes then I have to take my baby angel (my dog) to the vet for his six month check up...I think he might be a little pudgy...but he's cute. Xp

This one doesn't have any fluff or romance in it...It's just a little bit of humor (maybe).

Hope you like this!

* * *

><p>There was going to be a party. A big party. Put on by America. All nations were invited to attend because it was supposed to help bring World Peace…maybe if World Peace was really drinking, eating and groping, then yes, for World Peace.<p>

You had the liberty to be invited since you were good friends with the Yankee. And with being friends it meant that he dragged you into helping him plan the whole shebang. Not only did you have to book the entertainment, help pick the menu, decorate and help America pick his outfit but you also had the lovely _opportunity_ to help deliver the invitations (because you know, he couldn't just use UPS International).

But the upside to this was that you were able to visit some of your more…relaxed friends. You started with England and his brothers then worked your way east. You barely made it away from France before you lost your virginity and even seeing Denmark and Netherlands was kind of dicey but they were happy to see you and you were equally glad to see them. So slowly you made your way barely concealing your excitement to see a blonde, green-eyed country girl…er boy? No matter how much the other countries made you feel comfortable (most of the time); there was never a time when Poland would make you feel like shit. Even if you were wearing last, last season's shoes or your sweats from high school he never criticized you or complained about seeing with you. At least not out loud.

So, after giving Germany and Prussia invitations you raced all the way to the Pole's home. When you arrived a bright pink door greeted you. Hearing the loud voice of "One! Two! Bend! Keep it up ladies!" from inside, you decided to ring the doorbell. After waiting a couple of minutes you rang the bell again hoping that this time he would hear it over the workout program.

The door opened and was replaced by a Poland decked out in a baby pink tank top and grey tights with black short shorts. It was a sight to behold. But after spending so much time with him you became colour blind.

"Hey [Name]! Like what are you doing here?" He raised a delicate eyebrow but motioned for you to come inside.

As you stepped into the familiar foyer you answered, "America's having a party and you're invited. The giant bum! He made me travel all around the world just because he didn't want to pay postage!" You slumped onto the leather couch pouting. Poland stood in front of you with a hand on his hip.

"But you like totally got to see me so it's so okay!"

"That's true…" you grumbled then brightened up.

"So what's up?"

"Like oh my God! - -" Poland and you spent the next few hours gossiping and conversing about anything and everything.

"So…what are you going to wear to the party?"

"Um, like. Oh I know! But I can't tell you. You just have to like wait and be surprised! You will totally love it!"

This confused you greatly. Usually Poland would gush about his fashion ideas and then dress the both of you up.

"Oh, okay?"

You arrived home and as you were getting ready for bed you paused to think about one major thing: what were you going to wear?

The next few weeks were spent drafting Belgium and Hungary and setting out to track down a dress for you.

"How about this one?" Belgium held up a canary yellow dress that was littered with rhinestones and sequins.

"How about no?"

Huffing, the blonde placed the dress back into the rack. She turned to regard the Hungarian when she heard a giggle from said woman.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming about whatever you dream about, help me!"

"But wouldn't it be so hot if -"

"No. Whatever it is, no"

"Fine," she got up off the plush chair and walked around casually while you stood there lost.

"How about this one?" Hungary held up a random dress she picked off the rack smirking.

Belgium and you stared. How?

"It's perfect" you both replied.

The night of the party came to pass. You were excited and nervous, anxious was more like it. Would people secretly not want you there? Did you dress too formal/ informal? And the direst question: What will Poland be wearing?

You stepped out of the limo and breathed deeply. It would all be answered soon. You proceeded up the stone steps, heels making the _click click_ that announced the presence of a woman. The large French doors were opened and you stepped into the lobby. An usher took your coat and you brushed any wrinkles away before you decided to enter the ballroom. Once again French doors were opened outward allowing a rush of voices to enter the lobby air. You walked into the room and admired your design. It was a job well done. Every country was standing around and talking. The more quiet countries were grouped together in the corner sitting in silence, blank looks upon their faces. You turned your head this way and that smiling at the success. Making your way through the crowd you said light hi's as you passed by people. You were searching for one nation in particular.

As you reached the refreshments you had a frown covering face. Where was he?

"Hey [Name], what's wrong?" You turned at the voice.

"Oh England! Have you um, seen um, Poland?"

"Why…I must say that I have not. He should be here if not already then soon."

"Thanks then. If you see–"

"Hello [Name]! You look like totally awesome!"

You turned to the voice while smiling, "Why thank you Po...land"

You were in shock. He stood there with his arms in the air with a "ta da!" aura around him. He wore a dark pink, floor-length gown. It had a sash around the waist of bubblegum pink and had a heart shaped neck line.

It was also the exact same dress that you were wearing at that moment.

"We like so totally match, isn't it like so awesome!"

Nations stared. You stared. You blinked. You nodded.

You were certainly surprised.

* * *

><p>I would die if I showed up somewhere and another girl (if it was a guy I wouldn't know what to do) was wearing the same thing I was...with my luck I wouldn't have anything else to change into either.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	3. British Gents Know Their Sayings

So~! I am so glad about the amount of hits this is getting! Hopefully it will keep it up.

Let me know what you think, kay?

Thank you for all the favourites and alerts. I hope that these will keep you enthralled.

* * *

><p><em> "A man is known by the company he keeps."<em>

The bar was almost packed, only a few more spots at the bar were available. Stopping once the door closed you took a mental panorama of all the open seats. Picking the one farthest away from loud, drunken men you placed your purse down and brushed the hair out of your face.

You ordered a whiskey, needing something strong to make amends for the long day of work.

Plus it also helped you forget that, while your friends were out having fun with their boyfriends, you were at a bar, alone.

You would probably go home and watch TV…but hey, at least you made more money than them…that had to make up for something, right?

You sighed and downed the whiskey, ordering another one. Too bad you had a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance.

You swore when a body bumped into you almost causing you to fall off the stool. Turning you went to put the person in his place when you stopped, mouth wide open.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss."

He had messy blond hair with glowing emerald eyes. You giggled inside from the sight of his large eyebrows which you thought were more endearing than horrifying.

He was handsome to say the least. Plus he had the most attractive British accent that made you melt on spot.

"Ah…yeah…sorry…"

Good God you forgot the skill of language.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"Let me buy you a drink to make up for it?"

His statement turned to more of a question as his cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Um, you really don't have to really."

"No, no, I insist. What will you be having?"

"[Name]."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! My name is [Name]. Nice to meet you."

You put your hand out for him to shake, "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, pleasure."

You smiled shyly at the man. He raised his hand, signalling to the bartender.

Before he could get a word out he doubled over. A man had just pounced on him.

"Bloody hell!"

"Hahaha~ What are you doing at the way over here Iggy?"

The blond with spectacles all but shouted out his sentence causing Arthur to cringe.

"Get off me you bloody git!"

He pushed away the young man, glaring at him.

"Mon cher, did you think you could leave us just to talk to this lovely mademoiselle, hm?"

The blond Frenchman gave you the up and down. You blushed when he grasped your hand and kissed it.

"I am Francis, what is the name that was bestowed upon such an angel?"

You laughed nervously from the contact; Arthur started to steam at the closeness of Francis and you.

He pushed away Francis, yelling about how he was such a bloody frog and to get the hell away.

Then he proceeded to try to punch away the American from speaking to you.

You laughed at his actions, flattered that he wanted to speak to you alone.

Smiling, you sipped your drink, waiting for the commotion to boil down before pulling him aside and taking him up on that drink.

* * *

><p><em> "Be not deceived with the first appearance of things, for show is not substance."<em>

"Arthur?" You called, ringing the doorbell. You shifted the groceries that you had brought for dinner.

"Arthur!" You turned around and bent to look at the driveway. His car was parked in front of yours and lights were on in the house.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom…?" You questioned out loud.

Waiting another minute you knocked on the door only to have it creak open.

Startled you looked around for anything suspicious and then entered through the doorway. You knew it was rude to just waltz in to another person's house but usually Arthur would be waiting for you to arrive and help you carry anything in you had brought.

The hallway was dark but light seeped through the crack of the kitchen door.

"Arthur?"

No answer.

You pushed open the swinging door and placed the bags on the island. You checked the pantry and the dining room but there was no sign of your boyfriend. As you were passing the basement door to check the living room you heard a voice flowing from underground. Stopping you pressed your ear to the door to listen better. It was definitely Arthur's voice. Grasping the door handle you turned it and then hesitated as the darkness loomed in front of you. Arthur's voice was more distinct than before and seemed to be chanting.

Stepping down on to the first step you called for him again but he didn't answer. You wound around a stone wall, shocked at what a difference it was than the rooms upstairs. Water dripped down to form puddles on the steps, soft moss was growing in certain areas. It reminded you of a castle. When you reached the bottle there were…torches. Torches lit the large hallway allowing you to see the ancient artefacts and antiques that lined the walls. You followed the sound of Arthur's voice which led you to a large wooded door with metal studs and large hinges. Purple, green and red lights flashed from under the door. Maybe it was a TV?

Pressing on the door lightly, you were surprised at how easily it moved under your touch.

"Arthur, are you in here?"

What you saw made you gasp and reel back.

Your gentlemanly boyfriend was dressed in a long back cloak, hood pulled up to shadow his face. He held a large, tattered book in one hand and his other was outstretched towards the middle of an intricate pentagram which was giving off the multi-coloured light.

His voice echoed off the walls, a language unknown to you rolled off his tongue. His voice rose in a crescendo and bright lavender light sprang up in the middle of the pentagram. A head appeared from the floor.

"привет England."

Arthur slammed his foot on the taking head screaming out curses, "Damn you Russia!"

"Arthur!"

He turned, green eyes wide like a buck in the headlights. You stared with a horrified face.

That was the day that you learned that Arthur was deeply involved with the occult…oh! And that was the day you learned about the fact that every nation of the world was personified and you happened to be dating England...

* * *

><p><em>"There's a black sheep in every flock."<em>

It took a long, long while for you to finally convince Arthur to introduce you to his brothers. He was reluctant, throwing a tantrum then panicked with tears in his eyes. He begged in the most undermining way he could that you just leave well enough alone and forget about his bloody brothers.

You wanted none of that. Through hell or high water you were meeting them. What was to worry about? Arthur was a gentleman; surely they would be just as well mannered?

Yeah. That was wishful thinking.

Your beauty turned into a beast around his family. Though irksome, it was quite amusing. What with the alcohol, red-heads, undecipherable accents, it was a lovely afternoon.

Sure, Scotland had made (multiple) passes at you, and Ireland was trying to get you drunk, North Ireland was jabbering away and Wales was just staring at you unblinking, it was fun.

Arthur, as soon as he walked through the door, was mocked and picked on. At first you thought it was rude but as it continued on you realized it was just brotherly banter. It was cute.

Arthur's hair was standing on end like a cat as Scotland walked over and draped his arm over your shoulder, ruining your train of thought.

The tall red-head held a scotch in his other hand and slowly bent down to whisper what he wanted to do to you in your ear. His eyes never left Arthur's as he smirked in the poor blonde's direction.

You pouted and turned to tell Scotland off but before words could leave your parted lips, they were claimed by his. Scotland pulled you too him and broke away with a large grin of pure smugness on his face.

It didn't last long as Arthur tackled him to the ground and began to pound on him. Ireland encouraged the fight as Wales just shook his head but the corners of his lips were slightly pulled up. North Ireland was grinning ear to ear as he clung to the sofa in excitement.

You stared in disbelief at the two brothers taking shots at each other. Though…it was slightly hot…

Shaking your head you proceeded to pull the two men apart, ducking as stray fists flew into the air.

You spent the rest of the night patching up the two nations, lecturing their ears off.

You caught it but you were sure Arthur missed the look of approval in his oldest brother's eyes as he watched you pester his baby brother.

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes you must be cruel to be kind."<em>

"What?" You stared in shock, not knowing if you had heard correctly.

"I said, if you bothered listening you bloody twit, that I'm breaking up with you." Arthur just brought the edge of the teacup to his lips and took a slow drink of earl grey tea. He looked calm, not paying any mind to your crumbling state.

"I..What…I don't understand?"

"I want you gone. Please leave my house."

His sharp green eyes flicked to meet yours. He sighed and tuned his head, choosing not to give you any more of his time.

Your nose burned, a tingling traveled up and into your head, and your vision began to lose focus. Salty tears fell, one by one, down your rosy cheeks. Your throat constricted preventing you from speaking. You couldn't breathe.

You let out a string of pure baby talk, not able to form any proper sentences. When Arthur stood you flinched. He walked over to you and you began to sob thinking that he was going to hit you from the angry look on his face.

He bent to be on level with your height, "Get out."

You shattered. Turning, you ran out of the house and grabbed your car keys from the hook in the hall. You were in no state to drive but that was the farthest thought in your mind. You tripped once you hit the fresh air, not able to see anything clearly.

Arthur slammed the door behind you and stalked back to the kitchen not bothering to watch and make sure you got to your car safely like he usually would. Sitting back down he poured himself another cup of tea and turned the page of the newspaper.

"What have you done?"

Arthur was not the least surprised by the French drawl coming from behind him.

"Why are you here frog?" He turned another page, eyes not comprehending the words.

France walked over and slammed his hands on the table causing the teacup to clink with the saucer.

"What ze 'ell iz wrong with you? 'ow could you do zat to 'er!" With the raising of his voice his French accent became more prominent. His blue eyes flashed with rare anger.

"I did what must be done," Arthur paused then looked up to face the mad Frenchman with equally angry eyes, "but then why should I explain myself to you?"

Arthur pushed himself up and walked into the living room, trying to ignore is old adversary.

"Mais vous deux sont parfaits pour l'autre! Pourquoi voudriez-vous quelque chose de si bonne ruine?" France had flown into a tirade in his native tongue. Arthur sighed once more but quickly glared at France [1].

"You know damn well why I did it you bloody fool!"

He looked down, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Who was I trying to kid? It was just false hope that we could be together. I should have never spoken to her; it was for the best…" He trailed off, voice cracking at the end.

"You fool." France's eyes softened as his plopped himself down next to Arthur.

"She's not like us Frogface. She won't live as long. She doesn't realize it yet but what happens when she figures out that she's aging but I'm not? I can't put her through that, that's selfishness at its best."

France hummed in a soft, low voice. He wouldn't admit it but Arthur was starting to freak him out. In all his years knowing the nation he had never acted like this. At least when America gained independence he had only drunken himself into a stupor. That was easy to deal with, angst…not so much.

"Mon cher…but you love her."

"Well of course I bloody well love her you git! Did you think I would have told her about us if I didn't?" Arthur's cheeks went red in frustration.

"You just pushed away the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to get out!" France ignored Arthur and his rude little finger pointed at him.

He thought long and hard on the matter. It was his duty, after all he was the nation of love, to fix this little problem. As much as the little unruly punk bothered him, [Name] let him grope her to his heart's content, which bugged the Briton to no end.

"…Could you not just use some of that mumbo jumbo magic," France waved his hands in the air like some would-be wizard, "of yours and make her stop aging?"

Arthur just blinked…

"Damn you frog."

…and he hopped off the couch and ran down to his basement.

* * *

><p><em> "A good beginning makes a good end."<em>

"…So let me get this straight."

Arthur quickly nodded his head as he stood on your apartment doorstep.

"You break up with me out of the blue, no explanation."

He nodded his head like a child.

"Then you show up, days later, covered in soot demanding that I drink this questionable black liquid just like that."

"Yes! Yes!"

"And you don't wonder why I'm slightly upset in the least?"

"No. no, you have all rights to be angry but please just drink this!"

He shoved the small vile into your palms and closed your fingers over the cool glass.

"Please?"

He had such a gentle look on his face. Almost like a child begging their parent for an extra bedtime story.

You sighed. Besides the whole break up, Arthur had never led you astray. You trusted him.

"It's not poison is it?"

You twirled the vile between your fingers and smirked when Arthur flinched when you almost dropped it.

"No, please just drink it!"

"Why?"

Arthur looked defeated. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but made no response. His shoulders hunched and he turned in defeat.

"I don't blame you. It's fine I'll just go…"

From down the hall, hiding behind the bush you could hear France mutter angrily. You cocked your head to the side. What the hell was going on?

"Wait!...You promise it's not poison?"

"No. It's not poison."

You looked down at it. The black liquid had a high viscosity. Popping the cork off you swirled the liquid and took a quick whiff of it. It smelt like…flowers. Yeah, weird.

With a deep breath you shot the liquid into your mouth and down your throat like you would do a tequila shooter with Prussia.

The liquid burned, activating your gag reflex. Breaths came out in puffs as you began to feel light headed. Your speech slurred as you tried to call to Arthur. You had no idea what the last thing you saw was.

You awoke confused. You didn't remember anything. Where were you?

The walls were light blue and your skin was caressed by soft goose feather filled pillows and duvet. A warm breeze brushed your face.

"She's awake!"

Footsteps ran to your side. You blinked, not comprehending the faces.

"[Name]."

You furrowed your brows.

The man grabbed your hands and brought them to his lips. He had worried green eyes with messy blonde hair. His eyebrows were like fuzzy caterpillars but you thought they were cute.

"[Name]?"

"…"

You knew this man. But…from where?

No, no. You looked around the room. Another handsome face stared, lips bite.

'I know him. I know him, I know him, I know him, but what's his name?'

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you sobbed in frustration.

"[Name]! Don't cry!"

The man leaned down and pulled you to him. You brushed your hand against his cheek and pecked his lips. The man deepened the kiss, putting passion and love into it.

You pulled away and felt the cloud recede from your mind. You could finally think clearly.

"Oh Arthur!"

You threw your arms around him and pulled him into the bed laughing.

Arthur held you to him, your body contorted to fit his curves perfectly.

He kissed your forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips, anything he could reach.

You pulled away and looked into his eyes, forgetting the other blond in the room.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too…Let's start over. A new beginning."

You smiled and let fresh tears fall in happiness, "that sounds wonderful…But Arthur. What did I drink?"

It took a while for the explanation to sink in, but the platinum band around your finger helped to quicken the understanding.

* * *

><p>The End~!<p>

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think...I know it was a little weird but it was originally a request broken into five parts.

Thank you for reading!

1. But you two are perfect for each other, why would you want something so good ruined?


End file.
